Who Knew
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Based on the song by P!nk. It was after the war. Everything should be okay, right? What is this that's happening to you? I can't stand this much longer. Please, don't leave me. KylexForde.


Who Knew

By: KellyCRocker59

This is a short little fic (well, I thought it was short) based on my favorite song by P!nk. The lyrics are really touching, so please don't skip them, thanks. This is KylexForde, so don't like, don't read!

* * *

Kyle tried to tilt the paintbrush as he had been told. It had been a year since the war. A year since the war that had brought them together.

"Okay, just do even strokes. It isn't too hard once you get the hang of it. Just focus." Forde said, body pressed against Kyle's sitting form, hand holding the other man's as he guided it to the canvas.

Kyle leaned against Forde's chest, sighing.

"That's kind of hard to do." Kyle said.

"Would you rather me sit beside you?" The man retorted.

"No, that's okay." He said, setting the paintbrush down on the canvas stand and turned, lips pressing against Forde's.

Forde gently gripped Kyle's hair as they passionately found themselves firmly pressed together. They fell to the ground, obviously not doing any more painting that day. Forde rolled on top of the other man, parting for air before coming right back down.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Forde asked against the other man's lips.

"Yeah. I love you too." Kyle replied.

"I'll always be here for you, you know that, right? I'll never leave you. Never." Forde murmured.

"Yeah, same here." Kyle said as best he could, considering the circumstances.

"Seriously, Kyle. I love you, and I'm in this for the long haul." Forde said, parting.

"Wow, you're never this serious. But yeah, I am too, seriously." Kyle said, "Now, I'm tired of just making out."

**

* * *

**

**You took my hand**

**You showed me how **

**You promised me **

**You'd be around **

**Uh huh **

**That's right  
I took your words **

**And I believed **

**In everything **

**You said to me **

**Yeah huh **

**That's right **

**

* * *

**

**You'd be long gone**

**I'd stand up and punch them out**

**Cause they're all wrong**

**I know better**

**Cause you said forever**

**And ever**

* * *

"He's suffering through the aftereffects of Draco Zombie fire. If hit with too much, it can start a process of shutting down the immune system and inflicting various viruses into the body. Forde passed out from loss of blood going to his legs and arms. Right now, he's awake, but I can't say how long he will remain so." The older priest said gravely.

Kyle remembered when Forde had been hit by the fire full-force, barely surviving.

"W-What are...the chances of...survival?" He asked, feeling his throat constrict and his eyes welling with tears.

How could this be happening? Yesterday had been so perfect. They had made love and had kissed, and they had fallen asleep in each other's arms! How?

"The chances are...very slim." The priest said.

Kyle nodded, feeling his world crashing down around him.

"Do you...want to see him?" The priest asked.

Kyle nodded, eyes shut tight.

"Just...give me a second, please." He said.

When he heard the priest leave, he fell to his knees, gripping his hair, pulling at it, sobbing as silently as he could. It took him a little while to get himself composed, but when he did, he wiped his eyes and entered Forde's room.

Forde laid in a single bed, body looking slightly frail, the light in his eyes not as bright as usual.

"Hey, Kyle." He whispered, and Kyle knew he couldn't manage any more.

"Forde, it's going to be okay." He whispered, walking over and gripping the man's hand in both of his.

Forde shook his head with a smile.

"I don't think so, Kyle. It's kind of ironic, isn't it? I survive a war, and then I find out that I'm gonna die from being hit by fire!"

"Forde..." Kyle whispered.

Forde turned to the one he loved, and smiled the loving smile that was only for Kyle.

"I'm so sorry, Kyle. I'm sorry I have to put you through this."

Kyle felt his throat tighten and his stomach drop, and he fell over Forde, the tears coming and not stopping. Forde put his arm around Kyle, and the man got into the bed to lay beside Forde, the sheets growing wet from the flood of emotion.

"I love, Kyle. So much." Forde whispered, pulling Kyle close, lip quivering as he tried to hold the tears in.

"I love you, too, Forde! Please, just don't leave me!" Kyle cried, burying himself in Forde's chest.

They laid there like that all day, Kyle falling asleep with the one he loved.

**

* * *

**

**And so convinced **

**And just too cool**

**Oh no**

**No no**

**I wish I could touch you again**

**I wish I could still call you friend**

* * *

"Sir Kyle, you will have to leave as we try to extract some of the poison." The priest said, two clerics right behind him.

Kyle nodded, standing from the chair that he sat in while holding Forde's hand, the man's unconscious form at peace in the bed. He heard the door lock behind him, a curtain being pulled over the window, and he sat down beside the door. It didn't take long for the screams to come, Kyle pulling at the doorknob, trying to yank it open as his world suffered inside of that room.

**

* * *

**

**Count your blessings now**

**Before their long gone**

**I guess I just didn't know how**

**I was all wrong**

**They knew better**

**Still you said forever**

**And ever**

* * *

"He is showing no signs of either improvement or otherwise. However, we have discovered that the viruses can be passed through saliva, so..." The priest trailed off, and Kyle nodded.

"Can I see him?" Kyle asked.

"Yes. It's getting late, so I will be going to bed. There is an alarm by his bed that will send a warning to my room if anything happens."

Kyle nodded. As soon as the priest was gone, he quickly entered the room, pulling down the curtain on the window as they had done many times with him. Forde lay awake, smiling as he came into the room.

"I want to feel your pain." Kyle whispered, locking the door behind him as he walked over to Forde's bed.

"Kyle, no, I don't want you to deal with this. I can't let you." Forde whispered.

"Forde, I can't survive without you. Please." Kyle pleaded, and Forde just looked at him.

"If that's what you really want. I just want you to be happy."

Kyle slowly stripped, pulling Forde's clothes off and pulling the sheets back. Forde put his hands on the man's hips as Kyle got on top of him. They shared the moment together, so passionately, sweat pouring off of their bodies as they reached their peak, Kyle leaning down and pressing his lips against Forde's.

"I love you, Forde." Kyle said breathlessly.

"I love you too, Kyle." Forde whispered.

**

* * *

**

**Until we meet again**

**I won't forget you my friend**

**What happened**

**If someone said three years from now**

**You'd be long gone**

**I stand up and punch them out**

**Cause their all wrong**

**And that last kiss, I'll cherish**

**Till we meet again**

**And time makes it harder**

**I wish I could remember**

**But I'll keep **

**Your memory **

**You visit me in my sleep**

**My darling **

* * *

Kyle sighed. The stone canvas sat to the side of the graveyard. On it were the words that every grave had on them, only they looked as though they had been painted on it. The priest had found them asleep the next morning, Forde dead. He had saved Kyle, and the knight was forced to live on without his world.

At first, it had been unbelievably painful. He hadn't been able to hardly function without the other man, had cried himself to sleep every night. However, as the years past, he became numb. Now, that was what he was; numb. It had been ten years since he had seen Forde alive. Now he only saw him in his dreams.

He could almost feel the man's presence with him, and the tears came.

"Why did you have to leave?" Kyle whispered, falling and clutching the grass until he knuckles turned white.

"WHY!" He cried, and he felt raindrops slowly begin to fall.

He was soaked before long, and he knew he was expected back at the castle for his last checkup to get rid of the poison, which was quickly spreading. But he wasn't going to go. He knew if he didn't go back, he would die in a few hours. So he would stay there.

**

* * *

**

**My darling**

**Who knew**

**My darling**

**I miss you**

**My darling**

**Who Knew**

* * *

Kyle felt the life leave him as the viruses slowly destroyed his body. But he felt his soul slowly fading to a better place. He was in an orchard. He was back to his twenties, as he had been during the war. He looked forward to see Forde standing there waiting for him by a stone fountain, a canvas right beside him. He gave Kyle his special smile. Kyle's smile.

"Glad you finally made it." He said, and Kyle ran to him, wrapping his arms around the other man and clinging to him.

Forde wrapped his arms around the man in return, and they fell to the soft grass, which turned into a beautiful beach, the sun warm on their now bare backs and chests, but not burning. Their lips pressed together firmly, wildly. All of the passion that had been stored up in Kyle for ten years flowed out then as they rolled on the beach, though there wasn't any pain as the sand clung to them, only love as they were finally together.

"Don't use up all of your energy." Forde said with a laugh, "We still have all of forever."

Kyle smiled.

"Trust me; I have enough for that and more." He said, and then they were lying in a soft bed, both of them bare of clothing.

Kyle pulled Forde into his lap, Forde gripping his shoulders, and all they heard for hours were each other's moans and gasps, pressing their lips together as they reached fulfillment, collapsing in the bed and sleeping tangled within each other's arms. Yes, they definitely had enough energy for forever.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! This has become my favorite pairing, except for perhaps SethxCormag and GerikxSaleh, or GerikxJoshua. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed, please review! 


End file.
